My First Love
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: I shouldn't be in love with him. I doubt he'd go for me. He only sees me as a friend. And now SHE's here, it's going to get harder.' My first Zack/London fic! T for swearing and stuff. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Duh! you're jealous!

HI!!! I love all the Suite Life on Deck pairings but my faves are Zack/Bailey, Cody/London, and Woody/Addison! But since Zack/Bailey will probably never happen on the show, I hope they put Zack and London together, because I think they're cute too! So here is a Zack/London story I came up with. I own nothing except Serena. I hope you like it, even if you aren't a Zack/London fan!

* * *

London's POV

It's Monday morning. Miss Tuttweiler is late for geography, and we're all either texting or chatting to each other. I'm doing both!

_Hey Chelsea wuu2?_

_Shopin, duh!_

Chelsea is _so_ lucky! She doesn't have to go to this stupid sea school! Still, I have good friends here, and I'd miss them if I left. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that. "Hey guys!" Addison says, jumping up and down. "Guess what?! You know my roommate Susan she's moved back to Portland and now I have a new roommate and she's in our class her name is Serena and she's _so_ cool you have to meet her well I gotta go Reina's looking for me bye!"

Man, that girl needs to take a chill pill. I just hope that girl Serena is my version of cool, and not Addison's. Then Miss Tuttweiler walks into the room, and we all sit down. I sit down behind Zack. There's an empty seat next to him where Susan used to sit, so Serena will obviously sit there now.

Miss Tuttweiler has a strange girl with her who must be Serena. She looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place her. I don't want to say it, but she's pretty, with long dark red hair and these sparkly eyes. She's wearing a lot of makeup, (even more than me!), and a short skirt and top.

"Hello, class. We have a new student; Serena Davis. I hope you will make her feel welcome." She nudges Serena towards her seat and she sits down. Dang, where have I seen her before?!

"Hey, Zack," she says, smiling with these big shiny white teeth. "Remember me? We went to middle school together!"

That's it! She used to hang out at the Tipton! Zack has his head turned towards her, and judging by his face I can see that he does remember her.

"Yeah. I . . . er . . . I missed you," he says awkwardly, obviously tongue-tied.

As the class goes on, I decide that no matter what, there is no way she's sitting next to him again. She is flirting and flirting for the whole half an hour! I'm surprised she hasn't left her desk and gone to sit on his lap!

Zack deserves better. It's so flipping obvious that she only likes him for his looks. Which isn't really a surprise. He is kinda hot . . . wait what?! Do not think that London, he would never go out with you! Not that I _want_ to go out with him . . . right?

Oh look, she's playing with the collar of his shirt now! One more move and I'll destroy her!

To try and take my mind of things, I start texting Chelsea under the desk.

_OMG Chelsea I am so bord! Futty Dutty Tutty is talkin about stuff I really don't care bout!_

_OMG I feel so sry 4 u!_

Suddenly the bell rings and I jump up. I have math next. Zack's in my math class.

I don't think; I just grab him by the arm. "Come on Zack! We'll be late for math!" and run out the door with him. "London, what's up with you?" he demands as I drag him down to the math room.

"I just . . . I don't want either of us to get detention again!" I lie; even though I honestly don't want detention, there's a lot more on my mind right now.

I drag him to the back of the room and we sit down. I sigh with relief. I look at the door to see if Woody and Marcus are here yet.

Oh fuck! There's Serena, standing at the door, looking around for a seat. Then she spots one at the back of the room. Next to Zack _again_. Why didn't we sit in the corner?! WHY????

She comes over. As she sits down, I hear the noise of furniture scraping the floor and realise the desk is a lot closer to Zack then it was a second ago! That skank! I'm going to kill her!

Why am I so angry? It's not like it's any of my business who Zack goes out with. But he's my friend so maybe I want the best for him, or . . . maybe I'm _jealous_.

I decide to ask Chelsea. I take out my cellphone.

_Hey Chelsea, ther is dis skank hittin on Zac nd I want to stab her w/ a nife like NOW. Wat is rong w/ me?_

_Well duh! U r so jealous! OMG u r crushin on a poor person!_

Chelsea thinks I'm jealous too! My God, am I in trouble . . . My God, Serena is in trouble! She's getting detention for talking! HAHAHA!!!! YES!!!!!!!!! In your face!

* * *

As I leave the classroom and go to the Sky Deck for a smoothie, one question is buzzing around my head, blocking out everything else.

_Do I seriously have feelings for _Zack_?_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will update as soon as I can. Reviews are greatly appreciated *wink wink***


	2. Please don't give me that

Chapter 2!

* * *

Now it's Tuesday. I know it's been one day since that troubling question entered my mind, but now I know. It's completely undeniable; I obviously have feelings for Zack. It's like I'm suddenly seeing him in a whole new light; I'm noticing all these little things I've never noticed before. Like how he always runs his fingers through his hair when he's confused or nervous, stuff like that. And by God, I can't stop blushing half the time. It's starting to get annoying, having a tomato face 24/7.

I know I can't figure out what to do on my own. I'll say it, I'll scream it to the rooftops (even though we're on a boat); I need a good friend. I need Bailey.

* * *

When I walk into cabin 8-201, Bailey is doing her homework. "Bailey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, London." She closes her book and looks up at me.

"Um . . . what if you liked someone, and thought there was no way they would ever like you back, what would you do?" Bailey grins at me. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What? I'm just speaking generally!"

"Sure you are. Now come on London, it's time to spill!"

I sigh and sit on my bed. "Ok. It's Zack."

"Zack?!" Bailey shrieks. "Oh my gosh, finally! Ever since that fake marriage assignment, I knew you two would be adorable together, I just knew it!"

"Not so loud!" I hiss at her. "Anyway, what would you do?"

"It's not about what I would do. What makes you so sure he wouldn't go out with you?"

"He doesn't go for girls like me. He's always after these really innocent girls that don't know what they're getting themselves into. Then they just look into those gorgeous eyes . . . "

_And that hair . . . and those full lips . . . I want him _so_ much . . ._

"London!" Bailey's waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh?"

"I just said that those innocent girls mostly fall completely in love, just like you!" Bailey laughed. "But you were too busy daydreaming to hear me!"

"Wait, love?! You don't really think I'm in love with him, do you? I mean, yesterday he was just a friend."

"I think you might be. I think you should trust yourself to do the right thing, but here's my advice. Don't try to change to impress him, ok? Maybe drop a small hint or two, but don't be too obvious about it. Remember that girl, Janice? She made it pretty obvious she liked him, and he didn't notice. You have to be subtle."

"Thanks, Bailey. I owe you one."

* * *

Ok, this has been the worst day of my life! Here's what happened:

We were hanging out at the smoothie bar after school today, just Zack and me. I followed Bailey's advice; I acted like myself, but a bit nicer, and he seemed to be enjoying my company a lot more than before! Or maybe I'm just kidding myself . . .

Anyway, I was walking down the corridor to my room, when the world's biggest skank appeared. This is the part that made it the worst day of my life.

She said (can you believe her?!) that there was no way Zack would go out with a slut like me (coming from her!) and that I'd better stay away from him or else. (How cliché!)

Then I said, "Or else what?" I can't believe what she said after that:

"You know you friend, Portia? You remember what happened last year, right? Her boyfriend, Daniel, cheating on her with another girl, but no one actually found out who the girl was? I know it was you, and if you don't watch out, the whole world will know. Got it?"

I was so shocked I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded. After she left, I managed to hold it together until I got to my room, then I completely broke down. Bailey found me on the floor, bawling my eyes out.

What am I going to do now?

* * *

I'm sticking to it. I try not to talk to Zack. I even avoid looking at him, just because it hurts too much. But he's still always on my mind. Serena keeps flirting. I'm afraid that any day now, she's going to get him.

I can't even think straight anymore. By the time art class comes at the end of the week, I can barely walk straight without my head hurting.

We're painting man-made objects in class today. I'm supposed to be painting a pair of shoes the teacher gave me, but I can't concentrate and when I'm finished, they look more like black bananas than shoes, though I don't know how that happened.

The art teacher, Mrs. Collins, is looking at my picture and shaking her head with a sigh. "Really, London, you need to make an effort to improve at yor panting."

"Mm." I can't be bothered to answer back at the moment. "London, do you want me to get another student to tutor you in your painting this evening?"

I shrug and nod, because I don't want t let Moseby down. I'm going to be nicer to him in the future, and I know he'd hate to work as a goat-herder.

"Ok . . . " Mrs. Collins walks away, looking at other students' paintings, apparently she's trying to decide which student would be the best at showing me how to paint better.

The bell rings to announce the end of school, and I get up to leave, already struggling to make plans for the weekend.

Mrs. Collins stops me. "London, I've asked someone to tutor you tonight at seven. They'll come to your cabin, k?"

I nod and run out of the classroom.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, trying to read a fashion magazine. I bought some painting stuff, because I should probably have some for this tutoring thing.

Then there's a knock on the door. I heave myself up to answer it.

"Hey, London." Oh no, this can't be happening! Please, someone tell me I'm hallucinating!

"Zack, what . . . what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Collins said you needed help improving your painting and I volunteered. What's the big deal?"

"Pffft, nothing! I just don't have time! I'm . . . going shopping! Yeah, that's it . . . to get . . . a . . . washing machine, yeah . . . sorry, maybe another time."

London," he's staring at me. I look at the floor, pretending to admire my shoes.

I'm debating whether I should push him out and close the door, but then he closes the door and leans against it. "I want to know what's going on with you, and I want to know now," he said simply.

"What are you on about? There's nothing going on."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit!" he says angrily, and I see in his eyes that he feels hurt. By _me_. "You won't talk to me, you won't go anywhere near me, you won't even look at me. What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing! I'm not avoiding you, don't be silly—"

"Please don't give me that," he says again. "I'm going to ask one more time." Suddenly he tilts my head up with his hand, so I have to look at him. "Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"Because I like you!" I blurt out, then realise what I've said.

* * *

Please review, or I won't update!


	3. Seriously?

"You . . . you like me? Like like me? Seriously?"

I couldn't blame him for being amazed. I was amazed myself.

I sit on the bed, afraid my legs would give out. "Yes, I really do, ok? That's why I was avoiding you."

"Oh." Zack leans against the desk, letting out a long breath. "Ok."

"What do you mean, ok?" I ask, getting confused.

"Ok . . . do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Zack!" I stand up. "You don't need to take me out because you feel sorry for me. I'm a big girl now."

He laughs. "I know that! But, I kind of want to see how I feel about you. Right now I'm still in shock."

I smile at him. "Well then, I'd love to go out with you." Then I snap back to reality. "But there's a problem."

I couldn't help it; I pour my heart out to him about Serena, and how worried I am. When I finish, he just stands there and frowns. Then he takes out his cellphone.

"I have a solution to this. So, how about we go to dinner tomorrow at seven? They're serving Italian food on the Sky Deck."

I nod, trying not to look like an idiot. "Who are you calling?" I ask him.

He grins at me. "Addison."

**I know it's short and I ended it quickly but I'm updating 2 chapters at the same time so it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to finish it there.**


	4. I'll throw her overboard!

I put on a dress, only half focused. I'm so nervous I could puke. The dress is really dark purple, almost black. Bailey picked it out. I can't believe I was mean to this girl before!

Right now she's sitting on a chair, looking at me. "Don't be nervous, alright? You've known Zack for ages; it shouldn't be hard to talk to him. And forget about Serena. Addison and I have got it under control. Thanks to Cody and Woody's spying skills, we found out that she loves mini golf. We're taking her for a looooonnng round. She'll be out of your way."

I just nod, still in a daze.

Then there's a knock on the door. I shriek. "Oh God!"

"Shh! He'll hear you!" when I make no move to answer the door, Bailey opens it instead "Hey Zack! Come on in."

Zack walks in, and I'm surprised to see he looks as nervous as I feel. He holds out a bunch of red roses, my favourites. "These are for you," he say, and suddenly the nervousness just vanishes from his face. I smile at him and take them, starting to feel a little better.

"Thanks. They're really pretty." There's an awkward silence between the three of us. Then bailey breaks it. "Well, you two had better get going. I'll get a vase for the flowers."

"Thanks, Bailey."

* * *

As we arrived at the Sky Deck, we bumped into Moseby. He practically screeches when he sees the two of us arm in arm. "May I ask what is going on here?"

"Eh . . . we're sort of on a date," I say sheepishly.

This time, he does screech. "Whaaaat?"

Zack nods. "Yep. We're on a date."

Moseby just stares. "Well . . . I'll . . . uh, see you two later."

He walks off. Zack laughs. "I think he took that well. By the way, I forgot to mention that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

I blush like a cherry. "Thanks."

He's just looking at me now, and I'm blushing so hard I'll burst into flames any minute. Then we're interrupted by the sound of an usher ringtone.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask him. He shrugs, but take out the phone anyway. The caller ID reads Addison.

"Hello? Yeah, we just got here. Why?"

There's a silence on our end.

"Oh, crap! Ok, thanks!"

He hangs up. "Serena's on her way here right now. Addison rang to warn us."

I sigh. So much for the best night of my life. "We've only been here for, like, two minutes!"

Zack nods. "You should probably hide."

I sighed and turned to the waiter behind the smoothie counter. "Hey, mind if I hide back here?"

"Uh . . . sure . . ."

I run around the counter and kneel down behind it. Seconds after, I hear footsteps approaching. "Hi Zack! I didn't realise you'd be here!"

Serena. Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

"Hi, Serena. I'm just getting a drink . . ."

"All by yourself? Then, you wouldn't mind if I joined you, right?"

Oh, I'll kill her! I will take her by the hair and throw her overboard!

"Sure."

A third voice joins in. "Hey! Mind if I cut in, too?"

Bailey.

Then there's some sort of strange splashing sound, and an angry shriek.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Come on, let's go to the ladies room and get the smoothie off your shirt!"

A strong hand reaches down and takes mine, and I stand up. "Time to go," Zack smiles, then he's pulling me away from the Sky deck before Serena comes back.

"I have to thank Bailey later," I tell him as we make our hasty exit.

* * *

Half and hour later, we're sitting in my room, eating takeaway pizza. "I know this isn't exactly the date we planned," Zack says. "But I've had fun. What about you?"

I smile at him. "I've had fun too." There's a silence. "So," I say eventually. "How do you feel about me?"

Zack just looks at me, and I think I know the answer before he speaks.

**Cliffy! (Kind of) Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Simultaneous flashbacks

Zack sighs. "It's kinda funny, you know? I've been thinking about this all night but now I just can't find the right words."

Oh no. This can't be a good thing. "Just a yes or no will do."

"Uh . . . yeah . . ."

I'm tempted to start screaming and jumping for joy, but I don't. I just sit there. "Uh . . . well . . . that's good."

To my surprise, Zack bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just so awkward it's hilarious! I mean, when in our entire lives have we ever felt awkward when we're together?"

I'm starting to see the funny side of this, and I start laughing too.

Bailey walks in a few minutes later, seeing us laughing or heads off. "Uh, what's up?" she asks all casually.

I wipe a tear from my eyes and start giggling again. "Nothing . . ."

"Alright . . ." Zack gets up. "I'll get going now. See you two tomorrow."

He walks to the door. I follow him out to say goodbye to him.

"Well . . ." I laugh. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," he smirks.

I start laughing again as I open my arms. "Goodbye hug?"

He hugs me. We're still giggling. As we start to break apart, I feel his lips close in on mine. I kiss him back, feeling like I'm walking on air.

Then it's like we both flashback simultaneously because we both start laghing again.

"Ok," Zack says, breathing hard, trying to control his laughter. "We'll try that again another time." I nod and smile and watch him walk away.

**I still think it's too short but please review anyway!**


	6. Author's note: HELP!

HELP! I'm suffering from extreme writer's block with this story! I need help! PLEASE HELP ME!

Love, Animaniac! xxx


End file.
